You Can't Hurry Love
by Odile1001
Summary: Another SSHG Marriage Law fic. From Hermione's POV and have been told that it's funny. My first fanfic, now complete. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Rated for language and future smut.
1. Chapter 1

CRASH. I bashed into someone, my books and papers spilling everywhere as my bag split. Fucking great. The guy I'd collided with was still standing, looking even more bad-tempered than usual.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not watching where you are going, Miss Granger" He sneered. Snape brushed himself down and stalked off.

I climbed ungracefully to my feet and began collecting my stuff, muttering about bloody Snape and worrying about being late for the next lesson. 7th year was a nightmare. I had too much homework and not enough time, and exams were soon. Everyone thought I exaggerated, but I wanted to be a teacher, and for that I need the best grades possible, plus an apprenticeship. I could not decide what to go for as my teaching subject, but knew that it was between Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy and Potions. I needed to work doubly, no triply hard.

After collecting my books, I walked down the corridor to my next lesson, Transfiguration. I sat down next to Harry and Ron, who for once were there before me and started taking notes as soon as Professor McGonagall started talking.

At end of the day we all piled into the Great Hall for dinner. Dumbledore stood up.

"Students I have something very serious to discuss, before we tuck in. Due to the wizarding population dwindling, the Ministry of Magic has decided to pass an extremely unfortunate law. The law states that anyone over the age of 17 should be married within the month. They will have to produce one child every year until they have both a boy and a girl, who are both gifted with magical abilities. Talk to your heads of houses for more questions, and I am truly sorry. Enjoy your dinner."

There was a moment of silence before the houses were in uproar. I stayed silent, thinking of my options. I had turned 17 last month. Fuck. Ron would marry Lavender, Harry would marry Ginny. Padma and Parvati would marry Fred and George. Fuck. Neville had his eye on a Hufflepuff. Fuck, fuck. I would be married this month. But to who?

McGonagall came up to our table.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster wants to see you."

I followed her up to the Gargoyles, which opened at once. She left me there whispering "Good Luck" with sympathetic features.

I trudged up to his office as if in a daze. This could not be happening. Christ on a stick, I was going to be married. To who?

I knocked on the door and entered. Snape was inside looking grumpy and bored. That was not a good sign.

"Aah, Miss Granger. Please take a seat." Dumbledore greeted me. "Would you like some tea, I know this has been a shock for everyone."

"Sure" I said, and the tea was conjured up onto his desk. The only seat available was next to Snape who sat glaring at me, his arms folded across his chest. I sat by him and sipped at the tea.

"As you know the new law has just been passed. This puts you in a very dangerous situation, being a close friend of Harry's and associated with the Order. You will need to marry very carefully so that no one can use you to gain secrets. Therefore, we have been left with extremely few options. Only one in fact."

Snape suddenly said "Headmaster why am I here, this is about Miss Granger, not me." He sounded utterly bored, if a little suspicious.

"Well, as a matter of fact, Severus, you are the only trustworthy person in the Order who will be able to protect Miss Granger sufficiently. As it happens, I believe you to be the only person available to marry her."

Snape seemed to choke. "Granger! Me? What about Potter?" He snarled.

"With Ginny." I said.

"Weasley?"

"Lavender."

"Longbottom?"

"Some Hufflepuff."

He slumped back in his chair practically spitting. I stayed silent and thought. Dumbledore was right of course. But seriously, me, Hermione Granger married to Snape? 'Hermione Snape'. Ew.

"There's no other options?" I asked Dumbledore, my voice steady.

"No, I'm sorry my dear." He seemed to sympathize.

"Why me? Fucking hell, she's my student apart from anything else! I can't _fucking_ believe this!" Snape cried.

"How are we going to tell everyone? I can't go round as Hermione Snape!" I wrinkled my nose at the thought. Sure this must be hard for him, everyone would think he was a fucking pedo, but how the hell would everyone react to me? They'd think I was trying to up my grades by shagging the potions master. Why me?!

"No one can know, as you are probably both thinking. The only people who can know are me and Professor McGonagall. Hermione, I am sure you will want to discuss this with someone. I will talk to Ginny Weasley as I know you two are close friends and will inform her of the importance of secrecy. Is that ok?" Dumbledore finished.

"Sure." I was a bit spaced out. Snape looked livid. Then it dawned on me. I was going to have to sleep with that dungeon bat. Shit. He wouldn't look at me. He just glared at Dumbledore. It was a little scary.

"In two weeks you will have a secret wedding, with only Me, Ginny and both your parents attending. You will start sharing quarters in one week, to get to know each other. Is that clear?"

Albus's eyes pierced mine.

"Parents?" Severus choked out. Sweet Merlin. The idea of Snape's parents terrified and fascinated me. My parents would probably kill Snape on sight. Oh crap.

"Ok." I breathed.

Severus just left. Probably to brood in his dark, damp, dungeons. That in one week I would be living in. That shouldn't be a problem to keep secret; no one knew where my Head Girl's rooms were anyway apart from Ginny; I usually met up with everyone at breakfast.

"You may go, Hermione."

I nodded and left.

As I suspected, Ginny was waiting for me outside my rooms. She looked me over and hugged me, checking I was ok. Suddenly, my steely control left me and I started crying. We went into my room and lay in the bed fully clothed.

"Snape." I choked out, forcefully drying the remaining tears. "Who'd have thought I'd be marrying _Snape_ in two weeks. Ginny, I'm going to have to_ sleep_ with him. Fucking hell."

Ginny stroked my arm, comfortingly.

"It could be worse I guess. It could be Mundungus or someone. At least he's clever, Hermione. And you know, he's your teacher; he's not going to hurt you." She said.

"You don't _know_ that. He may have some leather fetish or something for all I know. I have to fucking have _sex _with _Snape_. Fuck."

"I bet he's good in bed." Ginny grinned. "Just look at him; deep sexy voice, prowling around the place. I mean seriously, let's look on the bright side!"

"Ginny, what the fuck? Although, he does seem pretty ripped, I bumped into him earlier and his chest is… hard." I grinned, wickedly.

"You see? How 'big' do you think he is?" Ginny said mischievously.

"Well, I'll soon find out won't I? Jeez. Ginny, I just want to go to sleep and forget about it now. Shit, of all people I get Snape." My voice shook slightly.

We fell asleep still full clothed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was exactly a week after we had been informed of out forced marriage. I had double potions. Great. I entered the classroom with my head down. Throughout the lesson he didn't even look at me. He just scowled about and deducted points from the Gryffindors. He was in a particularly vicious mood and when Neville's potion exploded (despite the fact I had been trying desperately to stop him putting the Ashwinder eggs in after the Boomslang), fifty points were taken and Neville was sent straight to the Hospital Wing, covered in angry purple boils.

I was really moody. I was marrying the guy in a week and he couldn't bear to _look_ at me? Class ended and we filed out of the dungeon.

"Miss Granger, stay behind."

Shit. As I slumped back into my seat I got several sympathetic looks from the Gryffindors. It was just me and him. I'd never even been alone with him until now.

Finally he looked at me, his steely black eyes boring into mine.

"As you well know, this was certainly not my wish, or yours for that matter, but we have to make the best of things. Albus has arranged for us to have the wedding in the Great Hall next saturday. The students will be at Hogsmeade and the first and second years will be in the astronomy tower. It will be short. You can decide what you will wear." At this point he raked my body with his eyes. I felt really uncomfortable. "But before that you will move into my quarters. Unfortunately we will be forced to… share a bed but we will not need to… produce a child until we are married."

This was the closest I'd seen him to being embarrassed. His sallow cheeks flushed slightly and he averted his gaze.

"Um… Sir?" I asked, meekly. "You know our parents will be attending the wedding? Well, mine would, um, appreciate it if they met you before hand. Is that… ok?"

Damn, that was embarrassing. I could only imagine the looks of horror as they realized my _potions teacher_ was going to marry me. But, the look on my mum's face if she hadn't even met the guy before the wedding was even worse. He was younger than my dad but only by a few years.

Sanpe looked at me scathingly. Apparently the idea of meeting my parents appalled him as much meeting his appalled me. "Miss Granger. I am not a very civil person and I really don't think that it would be a good idea if I -"

"Sir, you'll meet them at the wedding anyway. They'll be hurt if I don't, you know, introduce you and all." I flashed him a winning smile. From his narrowed eyes I took it that my smile wasn't so winning after all. I was losing my patience. At least my parents were nice people. Merlin only knew who had produced _Snape._

"Fine. But tonight you will have to, ah, move into my chambers. If you meet me after dinner in the dungeons I will take you to them. My house elf will bring your belongings."

Then it hit me. In only a few short hours I would be sleeping in the same bed as Snape. Bloody hell. I wondered what kind of pajamas he wore or if he even wore any. Bad image, bad image. Would he hog the covers? Would he snore?

"Right, um, ok then." I looked away, my face burning up. "I'll meet you there."

"You may leave, Miss Granger." He began marking essays and ignored me as I left the dungeons.

That night dinner was awkward. I had told Ginny about moving in with Snape and she sat next to me supportively. I had no idea what to even wear. She picked out a vest and slacks for me. Ok, that was great, not sexy lingerie and not my mouldy old Hello Kitty pajamas. I could hardly eat. I could hardly breathe. I guess it didn't help that Ron was across from me wolfing down everything in sight. If only he hadn't gone off with Lavender. We had been out together in fifth year but it was awkward and clumsy. He's like my brother, like Harry. But still, I'd rather him than snidey Snape. As everyone left the Great Hall Ginny gave me a pat on the arm and whispered good luck. I made my way down to the dungeons.

I figured Snape would be in his office and so I knocked and waited. I was still is student and I knew he would not appreciate me barging in. Even if I was going to be his wife in a weeks time.

"Enter." He sounded bloody miserable.

He was sat at his desk, supposedly writing a letter. After five minutes he had finished and put it in an envelope. I stood patiently at the side of the room, scuffing my shoes on the stone floor. Everything was so black.

"Shall we go ahead then?" He said.

Snape rose gracefully and swept past me stalking out of the room. I had to nearly run to keep up with him as he led me up a few corridors towards his chambers. Finally we were facing a suit of armour. I glanced at Snape.

"Leech juice," He said and the knight stepped aside, allowing us to walk through a small door that Snape had to duck under. What a charming password. We emerged into a large living room, with two black sofas and a wine coloured carpet. Bookshelves covered the walls. He had thousands of tomes all arranged by subject in a collection that rivaled the library. I went over to one and looked at the many books on potions. I sighed happily, running my fingers softly over the spines. How I would love to get my hands on some of these. I turned around to see Snape watching me smirking. Smug bastard.

"Your belongings will be in here," He said. He led me to a smaller room that contained an armchair and all of my things. My books were neatly arranged on a single bookcase. It was a sorry sight compared to his collection. A wardrobe contained my clothes.

"Thank you." I said. At least he had given me my own private space.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" He asked.

"Please can I have some tea?" He nodded looking as if the extra effort might just kill him. I followed him into a tiny kitchen that contained a kettle and a microwave with a few cupboards and a tiny fridge. There were no plugs anywhere, so I guessed they were operated by magic.

The kettle boiled quickly and he handed me a steaming mug. It was plain white, but then I guess he didn't get too many "_Best teacher ever_" mugs. I laughed inwardly at the thought.

"How come you didn't just do that by magic?" I asked him.

He paused, surveying me all the while like a watchful cat. Then he said, "I just do," like I was the most annoying person on the planet.

I felt awkward and slightly grumpy.

"Are you ok to see my parents on Wednesday night? We could just apparate there. They are expecting us." I smiled hopefully.

He nodded. "Fine. Miss Granger, my parents have expressed a wish to see you too. They, like your parents want to meet you before the wedding." He looked extremely uncomfortable. "We could go Thursday."

Oh dear. I had seen Eileen Prince in that photo I found in the library. She was sullen and looked like Snape. I hoped Tobias Snape (I had done my research) was more cheerful. I highly doubted that though.

I sipped my tea trying to find a conversation. Snape was glaring at me out of the corner of his eye.

"So… do you get on well with them?" I asked him, shifting uncomfortably. Great, Hermione, great.

"What?" He said sharply, looking slightly surprised. The emotion was gone in a blink. Back to the sullen mask.

"Your parents. Are they nice? Do you get on well with them?" I repeated.

He looked deeply uncomfortable. It was slightly funny to watch. He shifted and drank his coffee and the slight flush returned to his sallow cheeks.

"No." He said shortly, as if wanting to get off the topic. Oh dear, I bet they were simply lovely if even Snape didn't like them. Then again, they may be just like Dumbledore. I highly doubted that.

The silence returned, broken only by the repeated sipping of drinks. Then, "Do you get on with yours?"

The question surprised me; he didn't seem remotely bothered whether they liked him or not. But then again, I reckoned he would when my dad socked him one.

"Yeah, I guess. They are nice people. Dentists."

"I see."

It was nine o'clock. Very shortly, we would be in bed. Together. Soon to be married. Ew, ew, ew. Still, I was curious. What did he look like in the morning? Did his hair get all rumpled? I smirked.

Suddenly Crookshanks stalked into the room, wrapping himself around my legs and purring loudly. Snape looked positively outraged.

"How did he get in?" He said, regarding my cat with distate. Crookshanks walked over to him, swishing his tail about and spreading ginger fur all over Snape's robes. Aah, I love my cat.

"Miss Granger, your cat is shedding fur everywhere! Please remove him from my presence at once." Snape's face was contorted with disgust as Crookshanks sprung onto the counter and headbutted his arm, again leaving ginger fur around him. Crookshanks pranced up onto Snape's shoulders and curled himself around my professors neck, kneading his claws into Snape's chest, purring contentedly. Snape was undoubtedly horrified.

I laughed at Crookshanks, reaching up (Gods Snape was tall!) to unwind him from the displeased man's shoulders. Unfortunatley, Crookshanks decided that Snape was just too comfy a bed and gripped into him with sharp claws. Snape winced and said in a pained voice "Miss Granger, if you do not remove your creature at once, I will see fit to hex him into the next century so…"

"Come on now Crooks, get away now," I cooed, rubbing my cat's ears with one hand and gently untangling me with my other. He purred more vigorously and then jumped into my arms. Again, I noticed the hardness of my teacher's chest. Hmmm, interesting.

Snape was not a happy camper.

"Does he always do that? Why has he come in here?" He seemed slightly scared as Crookshanks regarded him from my arms with a 'cat has got the cream' look about him.

"Well, he's pretty attached to me, Sir, and normally, he, um, sleeps on my bed and stuff. Don't you Crooky?" Crookshanks let out a happy meow to prove it. He wasn't half-kneazle for nothing. I was inwardly proud at him and gave his ears another massage.

"Well I can tell you for nothing, Miss Granger that he is _not_ sleeping on my bed." Snape did not look pleased at the thought of Crookshanks spreading fur everywhere. Unfortunatley, I knew that _nothing_ would stop him from warming up my sleep at night. I decided not to let Snape in on this, he would just have to get used to it. Hahaha.

"Hmmm, well I need to go and do my rounds. I would appreciate it if you went to bed now. The bedroom is through here." We quickly cleaned our cups with a cleasing charm and I followed him awkwardly through the living room and into the bedroom. Again the carpet was wine coloured. In the center of the room was a king sized four poster with Slytherin green sheets. He glanced at me uncomfortably and said, "I'd appreciate it if you did not touch my belongings, they are warded and I will know. I'll leave you now. Goodnight, Miss Granger."

As if I'd want to go through his stinking belongings. All I'd find is a death eater mask and stuff anyways. Jeez. He left.

I figured out that the bathroom was through the bedroom and brushed my teeth and hair after getting changed into my grey slacks and black vest. Uncomfortably I climbed into bed. Which side did he have? Oh dear. I got in on the left. The sheets were surprisingly soft and I soon found myself comfortable and warm. I felt Crookshanks jump onto the bed and curl up at my feet. I smirked and let myself relax into sleep.

Later in the night, I heard Snape return. I didn't see what he was wearing, but heard him swallow a potion and sit on the bed.

"Miss Granger, please move over." In my half-sleep I realized I was in the middle of the bed. I moved over to the left, grumbling.

Snape climbed in and we both lay there, half rigid, afraid to move for what must have been fifteen minutes. Then, his breathing became deeper and he relaxed. I opened one eye and spyed his frame, chest moving steadily in and out. Weird.

Just before I fell to sleep again, I heard the unmistakable sound of Crookshanks purring softly.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! I love to hear what you think and if you have any good suggestions about what can happen next please review! Oh and they share a bed before the wedding because Dumbledore thinks it will improve their relationship, sorry for the vagueness.__ =^.^=_

………

………

The next day I woke up and he wasn't in the bed. Neither was Crookshanks but that wasn't unusual. I stretched across the bed then got up. I figured Snape had just gone down to breakfast so I had a quick shower. It was way better than the one in my rooms (well, my old rooms); nice and powerful. I looked around for some shower gel and some shampoo but found only a green bar of soap. No shampoo. I suppose it wasn't much of a surprise; the grease-bag never looked as if he washed it. Sure, the soap smelled good – citrusy and fresh (Like Snape, I realized) – but I couldn't stand putting it near my hair so I settled with a cleansing and detangling charm that Lavender had taught me.

I exited Snape's quarters the way I had entered but found myself right outside the library. Hmm that was odd. But clever; anyone would think I had just been for some early morning studying. That sounded a lot like me.

Snape was already in the Great Hall, as I suspected. As I walked in, he walked out, ignoring me completely and deducting five points from a first year for tripping over in front of him. Bloody hell could he be any more moody? You'd think he'd be delighted to be marrying me, the little ray of sunshine that he is. Sheesh.

I sat down next to Ginny and she cast a _muffliato_ immediately. Here we go with the twenty one questions.

"So? How was it? What happened?" Ginny asked, grinning. Harry and Ron shot us suspicious looks although got back to breakfast and their conversation due to Ginny's spell.

"Well he's meeting mum and dad on Wednesday. That will be fun." I rolled my eyes. "Then I'm meeting his parents on Thursday. I have no idea how _that_ is going to turn out. He says he doesn't get on well with them so Merlin only knows what that means. And I need a dress, so you can help me."

At that, Ginny squealed in delight. Then she stopped abruptly, "What happened last night?"

I sighed, knowing it would come to this. "Well, nothing really. I wasn't even awake when he got in the bed. He doesn't like Crookshanks by the way. It's shit though because Crooks loves him; he jumped onto Snape's shoulders and wouldn't get off! It was bloody embarrassing, bloody cat."

Ginny giggled. "Ok. Well, if Crookshanks likes him, that's a good sign, right? I mean, he wouldn't do that with _anyone_ would he?"

I nodded. Crookshanks seems to be a pretty good judge of character. One time Malfoy was saying something snidey to Harry and Crooks jumped out at him spitting, giving him a nasty scratch across the shins. Ron warmed to Crooks a little after that saying "At least he's got one thing right."

"Ginny, we can go for the dress on Friday, Dumbledore will _have_ to let us but we'll talk after; I need to get to class. See you…" I left and went on to Charms.

.

The following nights were much the same; Snape did his rounds and went to bed about two hours later than me. I could tell that he wore much the same in bed as me, due to an awkward moment when I nudged his leg whilst turning around. He stiffened up and we both lay there barely breathing for about the next ten minutes, but I found out that he wore long slacks at least. I still didn't know whether he slept topless or not yet. Frankly, it intrigued me a _lot. _I assumed that whatever he wore, it would be black. Sunny, just like his personality.

I bought some shampoo and conditioner to use the day after I discovered the lack of it. I also bought several shower gels, which I hid in my study room. I guessed Snape wouldn't be too impressed with my many toiletries.

Then, Wednesday arrived. Third period potions was dull. Snape prowled around, avoiding my eye and generally being moody. The rest of the school day was uneventful.

After dinner, I met Snape in his office. He was looking busy but I noticed his hair was a little less greasy. He looked up when I entered.

"Are you ready then?" I asked. I was wearing a red skirt and black t-shirt. It made me look thinner and more grown-up. According to Ginny anyway; she had picked it out for me. That's when I realized he was still in his wizarding robes, black of course.

"Yes, Miss Granger. We shall walk down to the gates to apparate – you _can_ apparate can't you?" His eyebrow raised disdainfully.

I sighed exasperatedly, "Yes but Sir, you'll have to change; my parents are muggles and it's not exactly the best first impression ever if you turn up in long black robes. They'll think you're a nutter." I bit my lip. Maybe that was a bit far.

The eyebrow raised higher and he sneered "Fine, I have muggle clothes so I will change, but please in future do not take that tone with me or I will have to deduct points." He swept away to his – our – chambers. I made a face behind his back. Fucking cheek.

I followed and waited whilst he changed, curious as to what he would wear. I suddenly pictured him in honeymoon gear, decked out in a tropical shirt, board shorts and flip flops. I smirked. It would be like forcing Sweeny Todd to take a trip to blackpool. In fact he was a little like Sweeny Todd, wasn't he…

Snape emerged in a dark polo shirt with a blazer on top. He wore black jeans and workwear boots. He looked hot damn good.

We walked in silence down to the grounds and past the gates.

"Because you don't know where we're going you'll have to hold onto me." I said, offering him my arm. He took it, dubiously.

We apparated to the steps leading up to my former home. Snape looked fucking miserable, and like he would start a fight any minute now. I shuddered at the thought of him meeting my parents like this. Especially my dad. He would go barmy. Moody, Slytherin, Death Eater potions professor who's twenty years older than me and has reduced me, and many others, to tears numerously – _perfect_ husband material.

"Professor, can I just say that my parents are _really _going to hate you if you don't cheer up a bit. Maybe you could smile? Just a little? No?" Snape looked like he was going to deck me. "Ok, ok just try and act as if you care a little, please." He glared at me.

"If I am cheerful for this visit, you have to promise that you will act appropriately in front of _my_ parents"

I spluttered. Me? Appropriate? It's my middle name.

We rung the doorbell. My mum answered, throwing herself at me crying "Hermione, oh my god we've missed you so much! You didn't even come home for Christmas! Come in, come in." She looked pointedly at Snape and said "Hermione, darling, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, this is-"

"Severus Snape." Snape said, and he smiled charmingly and kissed mum's hand. I nearly fainted in shock. My mouth fell open. Where the fuck had _that_ come from? Where the fuck had the moody bastard gone? My mum positively lapped it up.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Severus, I'm Olivia." She smiled. "Come on in!" She sent a glare my way before gesturing at us to follow her through to the living room. Snape smirked at me and I had to force myself to close my mouth. Smug bastard.

"Why Miss Granger, I never expected you to be such an appalling hostess" Snape said silkily in my ear.

"What are you on?" I asked, horror-struck. The man was high or something.

"Just trying to be cheerful." He smirked at me again. Stupid spy.

I narrowed my eyes and followed him through.

"Starshine! Hey, baby, how are you! I haven't seen you in ages!" My dad cried. More hugs, more kisses. I had missed my dad. He was one of those dads who was slightly geeky but loved me more than anything. He was great.

"Hello, I'm Ross," dad said to Snape. They did a manly hand shake. My father eyed Snape up in that possessive dadish way that dads have. Every single boyfriend I'd ever had had been deemed 'unworthy' and 'not good enough' for his Starshine.

Snape and I were sat together on one side of the living room whilst mum gave us tea and coffee and then sat next to dad on the opposite side. We all sipped at our drinks.

"You have a lovely house." Snape said with that charming smile again. My mum beamed and my dad swelled a little with pride. I eyed him suspiciously. Fucking Bi-Polar.

"Yes, worked on it ourselves didn't we sweetheart?" Dad said to mum. "We started doing this place up when Hermione left for Hogwarts. It's so lonely without her here so we made ourselves a bit of a project." He chuckled. In front of Snape. I half expected Snape to hand out a detention or something but no, I was mistaken. He was beaming.

"Goodness, Hermione, you are so lucky to have such a wonderful upbringing. I for one was not as fortunate." He looked like butter wouldn't fucking melt. My parents shot him sympathetic glances. There was a slight pause in the sickeningly hearty conversation.

"So did you go to Hogwarts too Severus?" My dad said, settling back next to my mum and wrapping an arm around her. He sipped his tea.

"Yes, and then I completed an apprenticeship in potions with Russell Cojocaru in Romania for a year. He only takes an apprentice every ten years." Snape looked down and batted his eyelids in attempt to be modest. My parents nearly wet themselves.

"Wow, Hermione, Severus is quite a catch!" Said mum, giving me a wink. Oh sweet Merlin's baggy boxers, this was not happening.

Snape turned to me, "Hermione, your parents are so lovely! I can tell we are going to get on like a house on fire!" Just the number of exclamation marks in that sentence made me want to puke. Who was this man and _what on Earth _had he done to Snape?! He was a bloody good actor, I'd give him that.

I "mmm-ed" and "aaaah-ed" with a fixed smile until the dreaded question came up; "So Severus, where did you and Hermione meet?" Ah. Oh dear. Conversation killer coming right up.

"Hermione, love, I've done enough of the talking, you tell them." Snape's winning smile was pasted on his face.

"Well, um, it's quite complicated really…" I said. They looked at me expectantly. "Well, Severus is my, um, potions teacher." Silence.

Then mum said, "I once had a fling with my college professor, did you know?" Dad, shot her a disapproving look. Good one, mum. Way to be helpful.

"Is this even legal?" Dad said, eyes narrowed looking at us both.

"Oh yes!" Snape and I nodded like two nodding dogs. On speed. "Yeah, in fact, the headmaster, um, got us together!" I said, smiling manically. Snape grinned next to me. We must have looked like quite the deranged couple.

"You wizarding folk seem to do things a lot differently to us, don't they Livvy?" Dad said to mum. "How old exactly are you Severus?"

"Thirty-six." He said, charm gone. Hmm… nineteen years older than me. Dad was forty-something. Ok, that's not too bad…? Maybe?

"Well anyways, how is your schoolwork coming along, Hermione?" Mum said, changing the subject quickly.

From then on, conversation was pretty forced and we left about fifteen minutes later. I suppose it could have gone worse. To be honest Snape did pretty well. I think they liked him, kind of. Until the end, he must have been the most-loved 'boyfriend' I've ever bought home. Oh, the irony.

"Did that meet the required level of benevolence?" Snape asked with a smirk as we walked back up to the castle.

"I think you may have overdone it, just slightly. My mum seems to love you. My dad, not as much."

Merlin only knows why (roll of eyes). Snape smirked.

In our rooms I got changed for bed in the bathroom whilst he got ready in the bedroom. I brushed my teeth and combed out my hair, pulling on my slacks and vest. When I entered the other room, my guess from before was correct; Snape wore a black t-shirt and slacks to bed. He didn't look bad; the vest showed off his lean stomach and arm muscles. Boy, was he fit. I guess being a spy stroke potions master kept you in good shape. We both got into the bed and were shortly joined by Crookshanks, who stalked up the bad and sank to sleep right on Snape's nose. Snape spat out the cat hairs and turned over mumbling "Bloody ginger cat" and acting all pissed off whilst Crookshanks purred. Snape magically turned out the lights.

"Night professor." I said.

"Goodnight Miss Granger."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Remember to put any suggestions, criticism, questions etc in reviews. Oh and just so you know, Castaneda is a Peruvian wizard (Taking your advice Larrabee) ;) Thanks x

.

Thursday. Today was going to be even worse than yesterday. Seeing Snape happy was the weirdest thing ever. He was obviously acting (stupid spy) but still. Freaky. I woke up without Snape as usual. What the hell would I wear tonight? I'd have to ask him. Gee, wouldn't be fun! Fashion advice from Snape.

At breakfast, Ginny asked me how it went. I told her about Snape being 'happy.' Boy, did she laugh. It was only until she caught Snape glaring at her did she sober up, still grinning.

"At least he made an effort, Hermione, can you imagine what your folks would have done if he looked like he did at the moment?" We both glanced up to see Snape sneering at a second year that had fallen off his bench and spilt coffee down his robes.

"I suppose. But, before we met them, he said he'd only be cheerful if _I_ acted how he said in front of _his _parents. What does that mean?" I said to Ginny, slightly worried. What _did _that mean? Maybe he just wanted to be silent and only speak when spoken too. Who knew?

Ginny pondered for a while. "Hmm, well you'll just have to do it. He'll probably take points off or give you a detention with Filch if you don't act 'appropriately.'" She laughed again. "Ooooh, I asked Dumbledore about the dress and we are going into Hogsmeade tomorrow. You're going to look _so pretty_! I'll make sure of it! I have so many ideas!" She said gleefully.

Shopping with Ginny was sometimes slightly nauseating. She gushed and giggled just like Lavender and Parvati when faced with Gildroy Lockhart (Phwoar). Admittedly Ginny had good taste, which is why I always let her choose my clothes. Of course, she loved it; like I was her own personal Barbie doll. I always looked good, thanks to her.

"So, good luck tonight! I'll meet you tomorrow before lunch in the Entrance Hall; Dumbledore's given us afternoon lessons off. S'laters!" Ginny left, carrying a half-eaten piece of toast.

I finished breakfast and left for lessons. Seeing as my evenings were full, I could only do homework in breaks, which Harry and Ron complained about fiercely.

"Hermione, why aren't you staying up all night like you usually do? Why are you doing all your homework now?" Ron said, as I opened my books up in the library to finish the eight-inch Nightshade essay Snape had set yesterday. I gave some excuse about being overloaded from Arithmancy. They left it, mumbling about me working too hard.

"Has anyone proposed to you yet, Hermione, 'cause you know that the Ministry will have to choose a husband for you if you don't get anyone." Harry said suddenly.

What do I do?! I thought about what to tell them. Certainly not the truth; Harry and Ron would be off to hex Snape in seconds. But, they'd know I had some sort of husband in a months time anyway so…?

"Well, the truth is, I'm already getting married," I sniffed.

Harry and Ron's mouths fell open. Ron spluttered. "Wha- Who?"

"Close your mouths for Castaneda's sake. Dumbledore has told me not to tell anyone, sorry boys." I said, getting back to my homework and allowing my hair to flip over my face, hiding my slight smirk.

"So are you, you know, _married_?" Harry whispered, lifting my hair up to see me.

"Maybe." Just keeping up an air of mystery. I grinned at them, "You know, _nothing _will get me to tell. Not even veritaserum."

"There's an idea…" Ron frowned at Harry.

"No! You guys, I _can't tell you! _It's important. If you try veritaserum I will get Ginny to hex your balls off." Their eyes widened in horror. Ginny could cast a good hex. That'd stop 'em.

"It's not _Olivander _is it?!" Ron hissed. "I heard that he was going for a 'younger gal'…" He trailed off at my look of complete disgust. "Maybe not then… Hermione, have you, you know, are you still a virgin, you new guy isn't forcing you into anything is he?" He blushed looking down. I shook my head, blushing. Oh boy.

Harry snorted, "Nothing about _her_ is virginal!" I grinned wickedly at him.

Last year, we had all gone out clubbing in London in the summer holidays and I had got off with three different guys after a few Vodka shots. Only Harry knew about this, as Ron had been too drunk to remember the night. Lightweight. To be honest, I had been sick of no one noticing me at Hogwarts apart from Dean Thomas, who I didn't like in the slightest.

"Anyway, you two, I need to go to transfiguration, are you coming, or are you just going to sit there like goons?" I stalked off, shaking my hips a little more than necessary, just to show Ron just how 'virginal' I really was. They scrambled up to follow me and we skidded in to lesson just in time.

.

I went to Snape's office before dinner, knocking and waiting.

"Enter." Jeez, he sounded bloody moody. As per usual.

I walked in. "Um, professor, I just wanted to know, what should I wear tonight?"

He looked up at me scathingly, giving me the once over. "A dress, green or black. Make it low cut."

I nearly choked on my own spit. "What!"

"Remember your promise, Miss Granger." He said, smirking at me and returning to his marking. "My father going to be judging me tonight on you. They haven't seen me for quite some time and my father already thinks I'm a failure, so you will act like you are smitten with me, is that clear?" He looked up at me smirking still. Fuck.

"Are you being serious?" I looked at him suspiciously, still completely shocked.

His smirk never left his face as he said, "Miss Granger, I _never _joke."

"Oh." Wow, that was intelligent, Hermione, good one.

His smirk increased as he said, "You may leave."

He went back to his work and ignored me as I walked out, to dinner. I needed a talk with Ginny. Immediately. I made my way to the Gryffindor table and sat down, still in shock. I sat next to Ginny and quickly cast _muffliato_. I told her about what had just happened. She laughed. A lot.

"Ginny, _what do I do?_" I hissed at her.

"Ok, ok. I think… you should just go with it. After all, he can't have been that happy to act all cheery in front of your parents, if he's making an effort to co-exist with you, you should try too."

"I bet he _did _enjoy acting weird in front of my parents. I think he did it just to freak me out. _You _would have been scared." I said darkly.

"Well, anyway, you should wear that pretty black dress from Gladrags I got you for Christmas. You know, the v-neck that shows off your waist. Stops just above your knees? Sexy?" Ginny gave a smirk worthy of Snape.

I nodded. I think it was the kind of thing Snape was thinking about when he said 'low-cut', it certainly showed my figure off. I cringed.

"Hermione," Ginny said, noticing my blush, "You're going to be sleeping with the man in less than half a week. Stop being so 'Oooh-I'm-so-innocent-all-I-care-about-is-books 'cause it's not fooling anyone."

I glared at her. "You're not the one getting _married_ to your potions teacher. You don't have to have _sex_ with him! And actually I fooled Ron. He certainly thinks that I'm-so-innocent-all-I-care-about-is-books" I smiled smugly.

At that moment Snape walked in. Ginny smirked and left saying, "Just wear it ok?"


	5. Chapter 5

I looked myself over in the mirror. Damn girl. I looked pretty fabulous. The dress showed just the right amount of cleavage (which I admit was not much; I am not a 'big breasts' kind of girl) and nipped me in at the waist, giving me a perfect hourglass figure. My black heels added another four inches to my normal 5"3 which would put me closer to Snape's giant 6"4. My legs looked super-model long and flawless. I ruffled my hair so it looked a bit wilder (if that were possible), gave myself what Ginny would call 'smoky eyes' with the help of some kohl pencil, shrugged on my favourite leather jacket and was ready to roll.

I emerged from the bathroom to find Snape waiting for me in the living room frowning at the new issue of 'Potions weekly' and muttering darkly. He looked up and his eyes widened a little, looking me up and down. His usual sour expression returned and he rose saying, "Let's be off."

We went separate ways to avoid suspicion and I quickly put my school robes on over my outfit in case I ran into somebody. I doubted anyone would even recognize bookworm Hermione Granger. Make way for sex kitten Hermione. Yeah boys. Next think you know I'd be sporting a thigh-high wand holster. I smirked as I made my way to the gates, taking off my robes and shrinking them to fit into my bag. Snape was waiting for me.

"Before we apparate, I have to get some things straight. You should act like a trophy wife; imagine yourself as Narcissa Malfoy. You should do everything I tell you to do. Don't talk back or voice your opinions unless asked to do so. Respect everyone and most of all me. If an argument starts take my side. Do not give my father a reason to hate you. And don't bring up your blood status. I will answer for you when I can."

My, Snape, since you asked so nicely. Great. Now Narcissa Malfoy was my role model. How I love her. Simpering snotty stuck up cow. I glared at him. "Fine."

"Please Hermione." He said softly.

Wow. Now he really _had_ asked nicely. This must be important. I held his arm and we apparated.

We ended up in the middle of a fancy driveway leading up to a large manor house. It looked old and dark; very Snape-like.

"They will be watching us from now on. Address my parents as sir and madam and don't rise to any jibes. It would only make things worse." Snape put my arm through his and we walked up to the manor. I felt oddly safe with him, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, and I realized that this was pretty major for him. I decided I was going to try my best. Fuck, did those heels hurt.

The grand door opened to us as we walked up the steps and Snape lead me straight through.

"Mother, Father?" He called, sounding slightly apprehensive. Jeez, now I was scared. These people must be pretty formidable if they made Snape even _slightly_ nervous.

A house elf came running up to us, squeaking with tears streaming down its little face.

"Master Severus, sir, Master Severus!" Said the tiny elf, skidding over to Snape and kissing his robes, sobbing.

"Hello, Nona." Severus said, smirking a little at the creature.

"Master Severus, I is missing you so much sir, I is missing you," She cried, "And who is this little miss?" She looked up at me suspiciously.

"This is Miss Granger, Nona. We are getting married." It sounded weird when he said it out load like that. Finalized. I smiled at her, warmly.

"Good evenings miss. It is a pleasure for Nona to meets you." She said solemnly and bowed deeply.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Severus…" A black haired man drawled as he descended down the magnificent staircase in front of us. He had Snape's dark eyes and hair and his angular face. His nose was less pronounced. The man was the same height as Snape. I guessed he was my professor's father, Tobias Snape.

I felt Snape's hold on my arm tighten slightly. Bad sign.

"Eileen, darling, look what the cat dragged in." He smirked the signature Snape smirk and looked up the staircase to see his wife coming down the stairs. She was slightly smaller than Tobias Snape and with the same hooked nose as my Snape had. 'My' Snape. I smirked inwardly. Eileen Prince was wearing a long black velvet dress that made her look pasty and sour. She strolled up to her husband and wrapped an arm round him.

"So this is the girl we have all been _dying_ to meet." She gave me the once over and sneered. "Is she still your student Severus?" He nodded stiffly. "How very… predacious of you." Again with the sneering. Jeez I hated this woman already, and we'd not even been in the room together for five minutes. Snape's father leered at me. "Well, she's certainly attractive... _for a mudblood_" He drawled.

Snape held on tighter to my arm and I suddenly felt very sorry for him. Imagine being brought up by these awful people. No wonder he's so horrible at school. No wonder he hasn't seen them in a long time. I'd steer clear of them if _I_ were him.

"Nona! Bring us drinks in the first living room. Be sharp!" Snape senior snapped.

Nona scurried away and Snape's parents lead us into the 'first living room'. How many bloody living rooms were there anyways? The room was large and dark. Eileen and Tobias Snape sat down on straight backed chairs whilst me and Snape both sat on a large sofa. I sat a little closer to Snape then necessary, to keep up the adoring trophy wife image. I am such a good girl. (Cue Winning smile)

Nona bought in the drinks and set them down on a nearby coffee table. She trembled as she poured Tobias's brandy and spilt a little down the side of the glass.

"Fucking good for nothing elf, go and iron your hands, or it's clothes for you. Not before you've finished pouring the drinks though." He gave a cruel smile. I hated him too.

"What will the master and miss be having to drink, please?" Nona said, her squeaky voice shaking as she looked at Severus and I.

Gently, Snape told her to pour us both a brandy. Then he leaned back, placed an arm around me and held his drink in the palm of his hand. I did the same and shifted over so I was more comfy. His arm felt safe and warm around me, like he would protect me from these horrible human beings.

Eileen sipped at her drink surveying me closely. "Have you ever considered using something to tame that unruly mane, it looks quite unkept. I don't like it." She smirked. Boy, did the Snapes love smirking.

Severus jumped in, "No, I like it this way." He ran his ran through my hair. Oh, that felt good. Wait, what?! He was always telling me about how it got in the way with potions and I looked a mess. He'd just told them a downright lie. I flashed a beautific smile at Snape, worthy of a veela, and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. I saw a flash of humor in his obsidian eyes.

"Hermione, you are said to be the brightest witch of your age, is this true? Are you quite the _know-it-all?_" Tobias sneered. Gods he sounded like Snape then.

Again Severus answered for me, "Yes she is. I expect her to get straight O's in her NEWTS and will be extremely surprised if she doesn't."

"And who would know better than you, Severus, as her teacher?" Eileen smiled mockingly.

Snape squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. He was worried about me. Well, that was new.

"So Severus, still got the Mark then?" Tobias said, sipping his brandy, eyeing Snape. I nearly snorted. "Still got the mark?"

"Father, when have you known _anyone_ to _get rid of_ his or her Mark?" Snape said scathingly. "Of course I still have it."

"He could do some good, couldn't he? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He says that when he comes into power, the muggles will be at our surrender and we wouldn't have to be in hide from them. Like they could ever be better than us. They should be the ones hiding from _us." _He cackled unpleasantly. "But then, you like your _muggles_ don't you Severus?" Tobias glanced at me smirking. "First Lily, now _this._ To be honest, I think muggle women should be used for nothing more than _whores_." He gave me another look, raking his eyes over my body. "You chose a very…_ fuckable_ girl Severus, but quite frankly, I believe she belongs in Knockturn Alley with the rest of the filthy mudbloods."

"Don't you _dare_ speak to my future wife like that." Snape hissed. He sounded deadly but it didn't seem to affect Tobias and Eileen, they only seemed amused. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring Hermione here. I shouldn't have _bothered_. You people are as foul as you have always been and every second I spend here is a living hell. Don't expect to see me again." Snape grasped my hand and pulled me up and as he turned to walk out, Tobias suddenly stood up and punching him across the face. Snape was knocked back into me and I only just managed to keep us from toppling over. Rage overcame me.

"He's your only son and you treat him like this! You fucking bastards!"

"Looks like a muggle, manners like a muggle." Eileen sneered at me.

I took out my wand and sent a bat-bogey hex at Tobias and put a toenail-growing one on Eileen. Bitch. I hope it fucking hurt.

I dragged Snape out with him clutching his nose, his parents' screams of rage and terror following us through the halls. As soon as we were out of the door I apparated us both to Hogwarts.

Snape fell over shaking. "Severus are you ok?" I asked, worried as I knelt down next to him, lifting his hair off his face. What I saw shocked me; Snape was sat on the ground shaking with_ laughter_!

"I can't believe you used a _toenail-growing hex_ on my _mother!"_ He said, after he had returned to normal. Well almost; he was still grinning.

His nose was still bleeding so I pointed my wand at his face. He quickly shied away.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Healing you, now keep still." I gently held his face and muttered "_Episkey._"

I assumed the pain had stopped with the bleeding. We made our way back up to our chambers, Snape still muttering about my hexes and grinning to himself.

That night we went to bed together companionably.

"Goodnight Hermione" He said.

"'Night Severus." I replied.

.

Later in the night I awoke to find myself wrapped in his warm arms. He was snoring lightly, his breath tickling my neck. I quickly fell back to sleep, feeling secure and content. In his embrace, I could sleep forever.

.

A/N Aaaaaaaw! For this story Snape is pureblood. Adrien Brody is the real Snape! (PHWOAR) Remember to review! Once I get **5 more reviews I'll update**! Until then ;)


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Snape was gone. Surprise. I went to breakfast to find Ginny ecstatic.

"Ohmigodsohmigodsohmigods!!" She squealed. Wow. She was pretty hysterical. "Hermione! You'll _never _guess what's happened! Me and Harry are getting _married!_ Harry sorted out all the paperwork so he could marry me before I was of age! Look at my _ring!_" She thrust her fingers in my face and on her finger was a simple but elegant diamond engagement ring. It suited her.

"So when's the date?" I asked her, grinning back at her beaming face. I glanced at Harry who was smiling at Ron in an isn't-she-cute kind of way.

"Next month! It's going to be massive; there'll be flowers and you can help me with _everything! _It's going to be perfect! Oh and Hermione, will you be my maid of honour?!" She twinkled like Dumbledore on steroids.

"Of course!" We hugged and started eating breakfast. I picked at my pancakes as Ginny told me about Mrs Weasley's plans for the wedding, and how she was disregarding half of them and replacing them with her own.

"Oh but this afternoon is all about _you_! Meet in the entrance hall before lunch, yeah?" Ginny finally stopped talking to shove some maple syrup-covered bacon down her throat. "I have _so_ many plans for you Hermione!"

I was half dreading this afternoon. Sure, I wanted to look lovely for my _wedding day, _but I wasn't marrying the love of my life, like my mum had always told me I would; I was marrying my grumpy potions teacher. How bloody romantic. Now, it seemed like a big waste of money on a dress I would only wear once. Let's face it; I'm not _Lavender. _I shuddered. Her and Ron made a perfect couple, both brainless, both meaning well. A small wedding. That's what I had always wanted, with a beautiful dress, loads of bridesmaids and fairy lights. I think Snape would puke if I made him marry me in a room full of fairy lights. Just picturing his face made me chuckle. Hey hum pigs bum, no fairy lights for Hermione.

"Ok, so bye!" Ginny was off.

Classes flew by. Homework was piling up and I was worrying about when to get it all done. Tonight, I decided, would be a library night. Or, I could just use my private room in Snape's – _our, my_ – chambers. Yes. After getting the wedding dress, go 'home' and do my homework like a good little girl. What kind of girl did _homework_ the night before her wedding? Oh dear, what a sad little life I lead.

I met up with Ginny as promised, wearing jeans and a polo shirt. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Ok, I know the _best _wedding dress shop _ever._" She gushed. Oh shit, Lavender had used polyjuice potion and become Ginny! Wait, Lavender couldn't brew potions for toffee… maybe not.

Ginny held my arm as we got to the gates and I apparated us both into Hogsmeade.

"Ok, then, soon-to-be Mrs Potter," (Ginny beamed) "Where to?"

Ginny led me through the main street and along the alley to Mrs Puddifoot's. Next door was a shop showing the most beautiful wedding dresses I had ever seen. My mouth fell open. Ginny tugged me inside, smiling smugly at my slack jawed expression.

"Oh, and by the way, Dumbledore says that you are to put this on his Gringotts account, as your wedding gift. He said the price doesn't matter as he has 'quite a few spare Galleons'." Ginny said, closing my mouth with her hand.

"Hello, I am Amelia and here to help. Which of you two lovely ladies are getting married?" Said a pretty blonde woman.

Ginny sprang into action, "Hermione's getting married, we have an unlimited budget, can you show us what you've got that'll suit her?"

Amelia left and several minutes later came back with a railing filled with gorgeous gowns. The first one she pulled out was very Audrey Hepburn - classic and elegant. I tried it on, but Ginny dismissed it immediately. Apparently it didn't suit my figure. The next dress was shoulder-less and covered in tiny flowers that appeared to be real. I tried that one on as well, but hated it. It looked pretty on the hanger, but not on me.

Dresses were brought in and out, each and every one of them were rejected; they were either uncomfortable, too busy, too Barbie, too simple, or didn't suit me at all.

It seemed that I had tried on every dress in the shop until we came to one that we all agreed on. It was a white silk taffeta strapless draped bodice gown with a floral embroidered tulle skirt according to Amelia. I looked stunning. Ginny circled me, inspecting the dress. "Yes, yes, that's perfect! Now we need a bouquet and maybe something for her hair?"

"Ginny, I'm not wearing some stupid tiara or veil or anything. I think it looks good just like this. Please could I have a look at the shoes and the bouquets?" I asked Amelia.

She questioned me on what kind of shoes I wanted to be wearing and I immediately replied flats. Nice and comfy. In the end I settled for some plain white ones with tiny bows on the front. I mostly chose them because they felt just like slippers, and as no one would see them anyway I thought it was a waste to spend loads of money on really fancy ones.

The bouquets were fabulous. There were thousands to choose from, some magical some not. A really amazing bouquet was enchanted so that tiny butterflies shimmered around it and another one blossomed as you walked down the aisle. I settled on a bunch of non-magical white and peach roses.

Altogether my appearance was stunning. Ginny and Amelia oooh-ed and aaah-ed a lot. I just stared at myself. My hair was untamable around my shoulders, but I thought it looked perfect. Ginny agreed.

After Albus was quite a few hundred Galleons poorer, we made our way back to the castle. Amelia had said that the dress, bouquet and shoes would be delivered tomorrow, two hours before the wedding, which would be at half past two.

I went back to the dungeons and did my homework in my private room. Crookshanks came in and sat on my lap, purring. It took me quite a few hours, but finally, I had nothing to worry about school-wise. I got up to get myself into bed and met Severus in the kitchen running his fingers around a glass of Cognac thoughtfully. I poured myself some water before saying goodnight and leaving him to his thoughts.

That night, Severus did not wrap his protective arms around me like the night before. He stayed facing the other way, tense and rigid. I went to sleep slowly, Crookshanks snoozing by my side, offering me comfort. Tomorrow would be a long day.

.

A/N: Again **Five reviews and I update**. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Odile1001 x


	7. Chapter 7

We both woke together, and I did my usual stretch whilst Severus yawned and wiped sleep from his eyes. His hair was all ruffed up and he opened one eye to look at me, like Crookshanks did when in a bad mood. I nearly laughed.

"So, we're actually doing this. Today." I said. He nodded and got up, pulling his top, that had rucked up in the night, down. I glimpsed a lean, pale white stomach with a dark line of hair leading into his slacks. He looked pretty good under all those layers he usually wore in class. Layers that would disappear for me tonight, when the marriage was consummated. Oh boy.

I heard the toilet flush and then the unmistakable sounds of Snape brushing his teeth. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. Today I was getting married. I grinned, remembering my dress. Ooh it was _lovely_. I checked the time; half past eight. Two and a half hours to go.

After we were both ready, I said to Snape, "Ginny is getting me ready with my mum, so I won't see you after breakfast. Um, good luck." I didn't know what else to say.

He nodded at me and said, "My parents aren't coming today, obviously," He shot me a slight smile, "So it will just be your mother and father, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Miss Weasley. Good luck."

As I left, I heard him slump down onto one of the sofas. I went up to breakfast. I was getting married. Sweet Merlin.

I sat down next to Ginny as usual. Everyone would be leaving for Hogsmeade at half nine, and the extra astronomy lesson would begin at ten.

"Hermione, are you ok?" She asked me, concerned, after casting the usual _muffliato_. I nodded, staring at my cereal with a lump in my throat. She touched my arm softly, and I looked up at her. She hugged me. "Shit, Hermione, you're shaking!"

"Ginny, I'm sleeping with him _tonight. _I can't even stop it, I have no control." Even my voice sounded a little wobbly.

"Hermione, look on the bright side. At least you are not getting shacked up with a Malfoy or Ollivander or someone; It could be _far_ worse. Snape will let you finish NEWTS and take up an apprenticeship at the school. He's clever. He's not that bad looking, and the age gap is better than some people. Just look at that Hufflepuff, she's getting married to an _awful _fifty-year-old Ministry worker who is secretly a Death Eater. Sure, Snape's a Death Eater too, but at least Dumbledore trusts him. Remember, _Dumbledore_ arranged this marriage, he must know what he's doing." Ginny spooned more porridge into her mouth. She was _so_ Ron's sister.

I smiled weakly. "I guess. I'll just have to do it." I sighed, feeling a little better. "Ok." I ate a little of my cereal and discovered that I was completely ravenous.

"Careful," Ginny warned, "You won't be able to fit into your dress." I slowed down after that.

"You know, there will only be five people at my wedding," I said to her. She shrugged.

"Would you _want_ the whole school see you get married to Snape?" She raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. "Two hours to go, by the way, we'd better get you ready."

We went up to my old Head Girl's room.

"Ok, shower, moisturize, make-up, dress, hair. Your mum's coming in an hour." Ginny shoved a few bottles into my arms and told me the order to use them. They were an assortment of cleansers, exfoliates, moisturizers, hair removal potions, shampoos and conditioners.

The shower alone took me half of the allotted two hours. The only thing I was undecided about was what to do with my hair 'down there.' The guys I'd been with had liked _some_, so I just tidied it up until there was a small neat strip left.

Ginny's conditioner had left my head hair feeling amazing. It was silky soft and fell in waves around my shoulders. Perfect. I got to work on the moisturizers, and they left me in better condition than I had ever been. In my life. I might have to use these regularly.

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I was small and thin, with quite long legs and medium-sized breasts. Ginny came in, screaming about how there was only an hour left. She stopped abruptly at the sight of me.

"Wow, Hermione, you look great. We need to get a move on though." Ginny had seen me naked enough times for me not to be embarrassed. She thrust a skimpy set of underwear into my arms. "Put these on." They were tiny, lacy black knickers. Very sexy. I regarded myself in the mirror. I looked great. Then the bra. It matched and was strapless so you couldn't see it with my beautiful dress. I look hot, I thought, just as Ginny said it. Great minds think alike.

"Hermione!" My mum called from the main room, "Dumbledore brought me up here!" She walked into the bathroom and exhaled. She didn't speak for some time, regarding me with eagle eyes. "Well, someone's certainly getting laid tonight." She raised an eyebrow. I laughed. "Right then, make-up."

She brought out a full kit that Bobbi Brown herself would be envious of. "Right then, darling, we're going for natural." She made up my face carefully, enhancing my natural features and not hiding them, like some people (cough _Lavender_ cough) did when they forced me into makeovers. Again, Ginny and mum complemented me.

They carefully pulled the dress over me, Ginny casting a quick charm so it wouldn't be damaged. Then, they arranged my hair about me. I looked like a supermodel.

Mum started crying and Ginny circled like a vulture, trying to find _anything _that wasn't perfect.

"Shit, I hope I'll look as good as you do when I get married. If Snape doesn't love you now, he's gay." Ginny said. I grinned.

"Oh, darling, I never… oh" Mum cried, blowing her nose.

"Mum, you'll ruin your make-up." I smiled, wiping away the small amount of mascara that had ran.

"I just…" Mum was still sniffing. "Here, I brought some of this, to settle any nerves. I think I'll have a bit too." She pulled out an alcoholic drink of some kind and Ginny conjured three glasses. We all drank together.

"Come on, then, time to shine!" Ginny winked at me.

"I'll go get your father." Said mum.

We all walked together down to the Great Hall. No one was around. Dad was waiting and mum and Ginny slipped inside.

Dad's eyes were damp and when he said, "You ready, Starshine?" his voice was slightly choked.

We walked in together. The hall was no longer a hall, just a small room. I was thankful because otherwise, my five guests would look awkward and out of place. There were a couple of fairy lights around the ceiling that no longer duplicated the sky and was far lower. I grinned at Dumbledore – only he would know.

Snape was stood at the top of the room next to Dumbledore. His sullen features softened slightly as they saw me, and I could have sworn his mouth turned into a smile before he suppressed it. He was wearing black robes and looked fucking gorgeous. The usual layers were gone and underneath he just wore a white shirt and black pants that showed his lean hips. His shoulders looked broad and his arms settled by the side of him. Ginny was right, it could be _much_ worse. I suddenly didn't mind that I was going to be having sex with him that night.

Dumbledore twinkled as I walked up to them with my father on my arm. Mum sobbed with, surprisingly, McGonnagall. I smiled at them as I walked up to Snape and handed my tulips to Ginny. He looked down at me and I rolled my eyes at mum and my head of house. He smirked slightly. Nervously, I put my hand into his. He didn't take it away and I thought he squeezed it slightly. I was probably mistaken, though.

Dumbledore's twinkle increased as we said the short wizarding marriage vows and held out our arms for him to complete the magic. He swished his wand over us and silvery gold ribbons crossed over both our wrists joining us together for a few seconds, glistening beautifully. Then, the cords unwrapped and turned into simple wedding rings that slipped over both of our fingers and settled, glowing. Slowly, the glow faded and they just sparkled prettily.

Dumbledore's twinkle turned into a full blown beam as he leant over to us and whispered, "I'm sure you will be happy together, you have more in common then you may think. Miss Granger, I will cast a glamour over your ring for lesson times, but it will fade after your school year is completed."

I smiled at him. Mum and dad came up to us both, hugging me forcefully. I was thankful for Ginny's spell to prevent damage on my dress. Dad turned to Snape.

"If you hurt my little girl in _any _way, I'll be after you, you hear? Congratulations on your wedding." He said gruffly, and then held out his hand for Snape to shake. Snape shook it after a moments hesitation. Dad hugged me again and wiped his eyes, forcefully.

"There is a little food over here, if you would like some," said McGonagall, helping herself to a triangular cucumber sandwich, my favourite. "Congratulations." She said stiffly, more to me then Snape. "Hermione, I have been thinking. I would be delighted if you came back next year and completed an apprenticeship with me. I am getting old and I feel that no one would replace me better than you." She smiled warmly at me.

I hugged her, much to her surprise. "Of course, Professor!"

Yes! It was then that I decided that transfiguration would be perfect for me to teach. I was going to be 'Professor Granger'!

After everyone had had a little to eat and drink, they left. The whole thing had taken a little over half an hour.

Snape led me through a small tapestry at the side of the room and suddenly, we were back in our sitting room. We stood awkwardly for a moment.

"I think it would be best for you to keep your maiden name, Hermione." He said. I nodded.

"I had been going to ask you anyway." I said and watched as his eyes took me in. I slipped out of my comfy flats and he eyed me apprehensively.

"Would you like to… you know. Now?" He whispered, taking a step closer. In answer I stepped nearer to him.

In one movement he had embraced me, inhaling and stroking my shoulders with the pad of his thumb. His fingers were slightly calloused and very long and thin. I shivered. He smelt lovely; sandalwoody and manly. Fresh and clean. His hair wasn't even greasy today.

"If you want me to stop at any time, just say." He whispered, cupping my face and raising it up to his. His breath was warm on my face and I closed my eyes as his lips found mine. They were velvet soft and he nibbled my bottom lip slightly, rubbing his hands down my back whilst my arms came up to circle his neck. His tongue slipped past my lips. We seemed to mould together whilst he varied the pressure on my mouth and nibbled my bottom lip now and then. I always replied with a nip of my own. He stepped back and made his way to the bedroom. I followed.

He was sat on the edge of the bed waiting for me. I stepped up to stand between his legs and placed my lips back on his. I barely had to lean down he was so tall. He pulled me onto the bed next to him and rolled over so he was on top of me. I could barely feel his weight because he supported himself so as not to crush me. His breath was slightly quicker, as was mine. I reached up to slip off his robes and began to unbutton his shirt. He leaned down and kissed my neck, shrugging off his clothes. His chest was so hard, his shoulders so broad. His skin was milky and covered in tiny scars that were even paler than his natural complexion. I flipped us over, gasping as his nipped the sensitive spot below my ear.

I made my way down his chest, licking and kissing every little scar I found, his arms stroking my shoulders. Suddenly, he pulled me back up and twisted so that he was on top again, and muttered a spell that undressed me down to my underwear. I shivered. His eyes visibly dilated (Even more than they already were, I thought smugly) and he ran his tongue over my collar bone, humming contentedly. He was now the one to go exploring and my skin was tickled and kissed and nipped, causing me to gasp and sigh and hum. I could feel his smirk every time I made a noise. Just as he reached around my back to remove my bra he cried out and leapt away from me screaming, "FUCK!"

I sat up, confused. How could he go from that brilliant Snape who had just been so loving to _this_? Then I realized that he was holding his left arm, the Dark Mark standing out, green-black against his ivory skin.

"I'm being summoned." He whispered, watching me. Then he was off, pulling his shirt back on and going over to the wardrobe to grab his Death Eater robes and mask. He looked at me one more time before apparating.

.

.

A/N: Oooh the tension. **5 reviews gets an update** Mwahaha!

Odile1001 x


	8. Chapter 8

Fuck, shit, crap, wank, bugger, arse and hole. _We had been so close! _He was so… great. My skin felt like it was on fire.

Worry overtook me: What if Voldemort had found out about us? What if Snape was being punished? What if he had found out about Snape being a spy? Oh Fuck. I wished I knew what was happening to him.

I got up and shrugged on Severus' dsicarded robes, smelling the lovely man scent again. My beautiful dress was folded over a chair. I rolled up the sleeves of his robes as they were far too long, turned up the bottom several times and wrapped them around me. Jeez he was thin. I didn't know what to do. Contact Dumbledore.

I wrote a quick note and charmed it to fly straight to Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore, _

_Severus has just been summoned and I don't know what to do. How long is he usually away for? Is there any way that Voldemort has found out about us? What do I do when he gets back?_

_Hermione_

Now what? I went into the sitting room and sat down. My hair was still silky, although completely messed up now due to Severus. Shit. Shit shit shit.

Dumbledore's reply came within five minutes.

_Hermione,_

_Do not panic, I am almost certain that Voldemort knows nothing. There is no knowing how long he will be, but it is best to stay put. He will probably return to his chambers; if he is in a bad condition, go to the cabinet opposite the microwave and give him, in this order; the blue potion, the red potion, the colourless potion and then put the yellow balm on any wounds he may have. They are already set in the correct dosage. Then, take him to Madam Pomfey. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Merlin, in what state did he usually return? Me, look after him? I went into the kitchen and looked into the cupboard Dumbledore mentioned. In it were dozens of potions of all shapes and sizes. I searched for the necessary vials and laid them out, ready. It had been fifteen minutes since he had left.

I put on the kettle and made myself some tea. I hoped he was alright. How did he apparate inside Hogwarts? Dumbledore must have released the wards just for him.

I waited. And waited. Every minute dragged out, the seconds ticking further and further apart. I had made myself three cups of tea and was shaking with the caffeine overload and worry before I heard the familiar pop made by apparition.

I ran into the bedroom and nearly burst into tears.

Severus was led diagonally on the bed, his Death Eater mask in his hand and his robes ripped and bloodied. His face stood out, chalky white against hair that was clotted with blood. His nose seemed broken and he was shaking – an after effect of the Cruciatus. Fuck. I ran over to him and looked, afraid to touch him in case of hurting him. He looked so fragile. Right, Hermione, go. Go!

I summoned the potions and put them to his lips in order; blue, red, colourless. Now for the yellow balm. Ok, I can do this. He was still shaking, but some of the colour had returned to his face. I cleaned him with a spell, then began to sever his robes. I wouldn't be able to just take them off, as it would hurt him even more. He twitched as I pulled them from his body in sections. They stuck to him horribly. He moaned. Ok, he was waking up, that was a good sign, right? Fuck.

I undressed him until he was just in his boxers. His beautiful body was covered in well-aimed cuts, and there were bruises purpling his stomach already. Come on, Hermione. I carefully scooped up some of the salve and ghosted my fingers over his stomach. One of the larger gashes seemed to be cursed; when the balm touched it the broken skin sizzled and he cried out, so I left it for Madam Pomfrey with the broken nose. He twitched and moaned again. His breathing became heavier.

"It's ok, Severus." I whispered shakily. I went back to his wounds, gradually becoming more confident, rubbing the ointment on gently but surely. His skin was glowing and healing beneath my touch and his breathing steadied slightly.

"Hermione?" He murmured, eyelids flickering.

"Yes, it's ok, we'll go to Madam Pomfrey in a minute, I'm nearly done, it's ok." I said back, softly. He seemed a little better and I had healed most of the smaller scrapes. When I had done what I could, I looked at him, trying to ignore the gash down his middle. It was still bleeding and every time I went near it he screamed. Fuck. He was still in his boxers and I didn't think he'd appreciate me levitating him through the corridors half-naked.

"Severus, what should I do?" I asked, panicking.

"Door you come in by, takes you where you need to be. It will take us to the hospital wing." He groaned out, pain causing him to grit his teeth. That wound was really something. It seemed to be getting worse.

I levitated him and gently brought us to the door which I kicked enough, we were in the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing up to us, sending Severus to a bed and telling me to sit next to him. She went off, returning with ointments and a green potion that hissed when she uncorked it. He was still shaking.

"Quite a nasty gash, Severus. Lucius this time?" She asked, as she made him swallow the potion and healed his broken nose with a flick of her wand. He coughed and spluttered and then groaned again. The gash was definitely getting worse.

"Fucking bastard," he gasped as Pomfrey applied a shimmering cream to the wound, "Next time I see him I'll…" He was cut off as he hissed. His skin shimmered and seemed to knit together, the gash bubbling hideously. He winced as the bubbling stopped, then let out a long shaky breath.

What little colour he usually had returned to his cheeks. His eyes became more focused. The shaking still remained but that was only to be expected. He was better. Frail, but better. Madam Pomfrey tucked Severus under the covers, then brought me a cup of tea and a potion for shock. Severus looked at me. It was then that I realized I was holding his hand. It hurt. In his pain he had squeezed it a _lot. _Youch. Neither of us let go.

"Why, Hermione, you are wearing my robes." He said, smirking at me. Although his voice was still weak, it was definately stronger.

I nodded, pushing up a sleeve that had become unrolled, suddenly realizing that all I had on underneath was my sexy black underwear. His mouth changed to something close to an amused smile. He knows, I immediately thought, feeling his eyes give me the once over, eyebrow raised. His smirk increased as I pulled his robes tighter around myself glaring at him. Well, he was _certainly_ better.

Dumbledore entered the hospital wing and came over to us. First he scrutinized Severus and after he seemed content that Severus was ok he turned his piercing gaze to me. His eyes widened as he noticed my getup. Fuck, I bet he knew as well. I shifted uncomfortably and sipped at my tea, trying to look innocent. The twinkle never left Dumbledore's all-seeing eyes. Damn him!

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are both ok. Any information, Severus, and you can come to my office when you feel up to it. I'll leave you both to get some rest." He left.

"Goodnight, Hermione. Sleep in one of the beds, Poppy won't mind. And… Thank you." Severus said.

Wow, a _thank you_from _Snape?_

"Good night, Severus."

I removed my hand from his, wincing as I changed my hand from it's set position. I flexed it as I lay down in the bed next to his, still in his robes. What a day. Sleep came quickly to me as I heard Severus' calming snores.

.

.

A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews. I have just been watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, THEY ARE SO CUUTE! Bless, tiny Emma Watson… to think she's now earning £3 million as the face of Coco Mademoiselle! This time, **10 reviews for next update! **Thanks xx


	9. Chapter 9

A few days passed by and we didn't talk at all about our passion from the wedding night. We still hadn't 'consummated the marriage', but as we had expected to get that over with on the wedding night, the tension was pretty high. Whenever he thought I wasn't looking, he stared at me, his features softening up, which caused me to blush. This seemed to happen a lot and after a day, Ginny noticed.

"Hermione?" She asked, glancing up at Snape, who hurriedly got back to his breakfast. "Have you and Snape, you know…? 'Cause he's looking at you an awful lot, and if you don't do something, someone's going to notice."

I blushed fiercely. Oh boy. "No. He got summoned just as we were about to…" I trailed off, busying myself with pouring honey into my porridge, still blushing.

"Well, I think you should really get on with it, 'cause the sexual tension between you is smokin'." She smirked and returned to breakfast, chattering about her wedding.

"You know, it's only a couple of days and I'll be married. As if you haven't even had sex with him yet," She muttered.

"Alright, alright! I have homework to do." I stomped off.

.

That night, Snape gave a polite knock on my study room door, before informing me that he was doing his rounds. Although he was still in his teaching robes, his passion from the other night meant I saw him in a new light. And damn, this new light was hot.

I dozed in bed until Snape entered the bedroom swiftly. He got changed, thinking I was asleep, and I managed to catch sight of the newly healing scars on his lean body. He gently pushed me over to the other side of the bed (I was snoozing in the middle again), tutting and sighing. He winced as my hand lightly brushed his stomach.

"Are they okay?" I asked quietly, and he leaped back in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep, Miss Granger. I'm sorry I disturbed you," he half sneered in being caught off guard. Back to the old 'Miss Granger' I see. Oh, goodie. "Is what okay?"

"Your wounds, are they feeling-"

"Yes, they are fine." He interrupted sharply, showing vague shame in being caught weak.

He climbed into his side of the bed, and we lay there, barely moving. The tension was high. My breath was deep and my chest moved heavily with it. I couldn't bare the tension and rolled onto my side, in the hope that me not facing him would diminish any awkwardness.

As I went to turn, his hand grasped out in the dark and wrapped around my stomach. Before I knew it, he had pulled me over, our lips had collided, and his body was on top of mine.

I submitted and was his. As his lips glided swiftly but passionately to the hollow of my neck, I raised my arms and he lifted my vest. Again his mouth moved, this time paying special attention to my chest. His soft lips moved around my nipples, sucking and nipping gently but passionately, drawing out gasps and moans from deep inside my chest. He seemed to love them for what they were.

I moved my weight with my hips, and found myself on top. I removed his shirt, revealing his scarred, muscular abdomen. As my mouth explored, taking in every part of his smooth pale skin, I began to move down past the waistband of his slacks, but instead he pulled my body over again.

His tongue slipped into my mouth fervently, and I felt his legs entwine with mine. Through his pants I felt his hardened length against the top of my thigh and gasped at the size. His body moved down mine, and I suddenly felt aware of the unsexy cotton briefs I was wearing, but they were disregarded and soon flung onto the floor.

His velvet lips caressed my stomach as he moved down. His hands firmly grasped my thighs, and I felt my head swirl as his tongue teased at my clit. His long arms swooped up, and he massaged my breast, pinching my nipple firmly, eliciting a sharp hiss. Not once did his tongue stop. Then he quickly moved his hand, and I felt his long slender finger slowly enter me. A slight moan escaped my lips as he wrapped a hand around my waist and held me closer. His hand moved faster and my breath grew unstable as he skillfully built up the pace, and I felt myself getting wetter.

Suddenly my mind changed, and I pushed him down, gasping unevenly. I reached down and removed his pants to reveal his hardened cock, which was entirely fitting to his giant size of 6"4. My lips moved down his abdomen, getting closer to pleasuring him. I was about to take his impressive length in my mouth but he grabbed my hips instead and pulled my body forward. In a daze, he rolled me over, and I felt his large shaft enter me. All of my breath left me.

This was what all the tension had been building up to. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, as he moved passionately inside me. I gasped and moaned as his hips moved at a great speed, and my nails dug into his back. He didn't seem to care about my scratching, and instead let out a low growl and moved faster and deeper into me. My body tensed with pleasure and my inner muscles clenched as I felt myself building to an elemental orgasm. I could tell he was on the same wavelength, and as my moans increased so did the movement of his hips. He plunged into me harder and faster, stroke after blissful stroke. We both let out a climatic moan at the same time, and he collapsed in a heap of passionate frenzy next to me.

Yet again we both led in bed, in silence, side by side. But this time we were catching our breath from the release of all the tension. Delicately he kissed my lips and rolled an arm under me, holding my naked body close. I could have been led there for months for all I cared; it was a perfect moment.

.

.

A/N: Thank you so much to Anubis Ankh for betaing this for me, and hugs to jessicalea123 for helping me with the sexy bits ;) **5 reviews and I update,** Odile1001 xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

I woke, still firmly clasped in Severus' strong embrace, but all the passion from last night had been replaced with the familiar awkwardness. I tried to get up but was pulled back by his arm. He nuzzled into my neck and sighed. Aaaaaw.

"Severus?" I said quietly, looking back at him. His features were completely softened. He looked utterly peaceful.

"Mmm?" He replied, breathing deeply as if he couldn't get enough of my scent.

"Severus, we need to get up." I pulled away from him as he took his arms away and rolled onto his back, opening his eye blearily. "It's eight o'clock."

We got ready in silence and although we left at the same time, the door transported me through to a tapestry beside the Great Hall. I glimpsed Severus entering from another direction.

I fell into the seat beside Ginny, silently casting the usual _muffliato_.

"Good morning." I said, hardly suppressing my grin.

"Someone's in a good mood, today," Ginny said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you and Snape finally do it then?" She smirked at my answering grin. "I'm guessing it wasn't bad then. Was it awkward? How big ishe?" Her smirk increased.

"Ginny, I'm not even answering that." I tried to conceal my smug smile.

"Oh, go on!" She whined, and then reverted to taking the piss. "How big is it? His love gun, his spunk stick, his _throbbing python of love_? Did his blue-veined junket pumper _really hit the spot_?" She grinned wickedly before collapsing into giggles.

"Ginny, _shut up!" _I hissed, "It was really great okay? And yes, he is… rather well endowed." I smirked and piled some bacon onto my plate.

Ginny gave me a wide grin and said, "Well, I'm happy for you. By the way, Snape looks rather chirpy today." I glanced up to catch Severus pouring more pumpkin juice into McGonagall's glass, much to her astonishment. Suddenly a look of realization passed across her face and she looked straight at me and gave a self-satisfied smirk at my blushing grin. I looked away, but not before I saw her lean over and whisper something to Dumbledore who chuckled merrily and glanced at me, eyes twinkling. Oh goodie, just alert the whole of Hogwarts why don't you?

.

We filed into Potions, Ron complaining about the amount of Transfiguration homework we had just been given. I sat down in my usual place next to him and Neville, already prepared to stop their potions from exploding and killing everybody.

Snape swept into the room, characteristic robes billowing, scowl set in place. Everyone was silent. With a flick of his wand, the instructions appeared on the board and he set us to work on the Wiggenweld Potion. I paired up with Neville as usual and set off to fetch the necessary ingredients from the store cupboard whilst he tried, in vain, to memorize the instructions. Halfway through the lesson, Neville had succeeded in not only melting his cauldron but also spilling his potion all over my shoes. Snape was over my shoulder in an instant and when they caught fire he quickly cast _aguamenti _to douse the flames.

"Shit, Neville!" I hissed, looking down at my charred shoes. Damn. I kicked them off and tried a few spells to repair them. Nope, nothing would work. I'd have to go and get out another pair. I pouted at him, my eyes glaring.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione! I _knew _I shouldn't have put so many beetle eyes in it! I'll get you some more shoes, I promise!" he cried, close to tears.

"Mister Longbottom, twenty points for managing to endanger the class yet again," Snape sneered. "Her- Miss Granger, go to your rooms and get another pair of shoes. Come back after to collect your homework. Everyone else get back to your potions before they end up in a similar state as this worthless concoction."

Snape vanished my shoes and Neville's ruined potion with a flick of his wand before he set off to prowl the room again. I trudged off to our rooms in my socks to retrieve a set of flats. I smirked as I past the bedroom, which was still scattered in our clothes that had been thrown off in such passion that night. I re-entered the classroom, to find it empty apart from Severus who leaning against the front of the desk, his robes on his chair, reading some kind of report.

"So, what's the homework?" I asked him, as he looked up from the parchment.

"Are you alright?" he asked instead, scowling at my feet. "Moronic boy…"

"Um… yeah, I'm fine."

"You need to write eight inches on how the Wiggenweld is different to the Draught of Living Death." He said, walking up to me with a familiar look in his eye. I felt my knees quake slightly as my breath deepened. Hot damn, how could I have ever thought this man was not the sexiest guy on the planet? I reached up, standing on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his shoulders. He looked at me for a second before gently pressing his lips against mine. Before long, we were both wrapped in a wanton embrace, one of his hands cupping my breast and another pressing against the small of my back, deepening the kiss. Both of my hands were up the back of his shirt, circling his back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

We jumped apart from each other quick as a blink and Severus sharply pulled down his shirt whilst I smoothed out my robes.

"Enter." He drawled. Suddenly, he didn't quite so intimidating, a little out of breath his hair slightly tousled.

"So, there we go Miss Granger, you may leave," he said, just as Harry walked in.

"Oh you're there," he said, stopping. He shot a glare a Snape and said, "Sorry for bothering you, _Sir, _I was just wondering where Hermione was."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your rudeness." Severus drawled, his eyes still on me. Damn. Why couldn't Harry have just forgotten about me like he usually did?

"Come on, let's go for some lunch," Harry said to me, still looking daggers at my husband. If only he knew.

I grabbed my bag and offered Severus a slight smile before I left with Harry.

.

A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! **Five reviews = update** ^.^ x


	11. Chapter 11

Being with Severus became less and less awkward during that week. Usually, he marked the day's work on one side of a sofa, complaining every now and then about dunderheaded students whilst I completed my homework on the other side, occasionally asking his opinion or grabbing one of the books from his extensive library. Mostly there was silence, but it was companionable and comfortable.

Ginny and Harry's wedding was soon upon us and the whole school was attending, including the teachers. Everyone wanted to see the Boy-Who-Lived get hitched. Severus was not happy. I had persuaded him to go, just to get out of the dungeons and 'hang out' with his fellow colleagues. So far I hadn't even seen him above ground level apart from at meal times. He was probably a vampire in disguise. Sigh.

We got ready together, me wearing pretty purple robes that Ginny had bought me for the occasion and Severus in his black. He looked gorgeous.

"This is quite ridiculous, you know," he said miserably, sticking his wand inside his robes.

"Come on, let's go. And if you keep your face like that, the wind'll change and you'll be stuck like that. Come _on, _Severus," I said bossily, giving him a quick kiss and walking out.

I found myself up in Gryffindor tower, just having walked through the portrait hole. Firstly, I walked up to the boys' dormitory to discover Ron giving Harry the same talking to my father had given to Severus.

"-and if you do, I'll come and find you, alright mate?" He said, menacingly.

"Yeah, Ron, I've got it, for the fiftieth time!" Harry grinned. "Hey Hermione, we were wondering when you'd show up." He smiled at me through the mirror he was gazing at. "Do you know any charms to get my hair to look alright?" He said, exasperatedly. I shook my head and went over to fix him up as best I could.

"Right then, boys, I'm off to see Ginny." I winked and went to the girls' rooms.

Mrs Weasley was rushing about the place, hair in a mess and wearing purple robes like me. "Ginny! Where have you put it! I can't find it _anywhere! Accio veil!_"

The veil was summoned and placed carefully on top of Ginny's flaming hair. She looked stunning. Her hair was framing her thin face in natural curls and her dress was strapless and flared at the bottom. Tiny butterflies circled the dress prettily. She regarded herself critically in the mirror.

"Hermione, pass me my bouquet will you?" Ginny said, adjusting a ribbon a little. "Okay- so- what do you think?" She smiled beatifically in the mirror, watching my expression closely.

"Honestly, Ginny, you look perfect." The bottom of her dress was covered in tiny diamonds that sparkled delicately. "Woah, are they real diamonds?" She nodded and flicked a stray hair off her flawless face.

"Alright, I think we're good to go, ready you two? Mum, back off, I've sorted it!" Ginny sighed as Mrs Weasley tried to adjust her veil.

We traipsed down to the Entrance Hall, Ginny charming her dress so that it wouldn't get damaged or dirtied.

The wedding was fabulous; Ginny and Harry beamed, Hagrid sobbed and Dumbledore twinkled. Severus sat at the back in the shadows watching me, with a tranquil expression across his usually surly features.

Afterwards, everyone traipsed into the Great Hall, congratulating the newly-weds and complimenting each others' robes. Luna especially got a lot of flattery; she was wearing a pale pink dress that had a tiered skirt trimmed with pink faux fur. Her spectrespecs were pushed happily back on top of her head leaving her white-blonde hair to tumble over her shoulders. It was screwy, but, as Ginny put it, it worked for her.

"I'm bored," I heard Severus mutter behind me as I put some salad onto my plate.

"Tough," I hissed back, making my way over to Ginny. "Hey, Ginny, how's it going?" I said, interrupting a talk between her and a distant red-headed Weasley relative.

"Great! Oh Hades, what fight has Aunt Muriel got herself into now- sorry, I've got to go and sort it out… Muriel! Put down the pie! Fuck!" Ginny rushed off. Great.

"Hermione…?" Severus whispered silkily in my ear. He grabbed my hand and whisked me away into a secluded alcove.

"Severus, you can't… not here…" I gasped as he nipped on my ear.

"You made me come to this stupid wedding and I am bored. I want you, Hermione," He said, in between kisses along my jaw. He finally reached my lips and forcefully pushed them apart, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Oh boy. My knees quaked and I felt his strong arm wrap around my waist, lifting me slightly so he didn't have to lean down so much. I was pushed against the wall, trapped in a sublime caress.

"What the-"

We broke apart, in time to see Ron's fist fly towards Severus's face.

"Fuck, Weasley!" Snape hissed as his lip was split.

"You! You! Hermione! He-" Ron screamed, looking at Snape with utter loathing.

I grabbed Ron's robes and dragged him into the alcove with us. Hmmm, cosy.

"Ron you stupid twat! What the fuck was that for!?" I hissed, giving him a sharp slap across the face.

He gasped and said, "Hermione, why are you defending him, he was practically _raping_ you! Has he brainwashed you or something!?" Ron cried in horror.

"No, you moron! _He's my husband!_ Appologize this instant," I hissed, reaching up to wipe the blood of Severus's face. His venomous gaze was quickly turning into a smug smile. He reached out, and put his arm around my waist after I had healed his lip with a quick _episkey. _

We surveyed Ron with cold disdain. He stood there, gaping and spluttering like a fish out of water.

"You! You forced her into this, didn't you? You hook-nosed cradle-snatching greasebag! Hermione, I thought you loved _me_!"

"Weasley, do you think I _care_ what your crybaby whiney-assed opinion is? If you wanted her, it's too late," Severus hissed. "She's _mine._"

Ron spluttered and gasped, trying to think of a witty comeback.

Severus gave Ron a pointed look and swept me up in his arms again, continuing our bone-shattering, knee-quaking, heart-stopping kiss. In the background I heard Ron retch, but I no longer cared. All that mattered was Severus and me. I broke apart and said breathlessly, "Severus, we can't do this here- Ron's probably off to explain to Harry right now. I need to-" He silenced me with another kiss, sucking on my lower lip.

"What was that, Hermione?" He said, innocently. The bulge pressing into my thigh was certainly _not _innocent.

"Severus!" I protested, and he nibbled my ear, pressing me against the wall again. "Look we'll- mmmm- continue this when we-" I gasped as his hand suddenly slid into my knickers, thumb lightly brushing my clit. "Severus, please?"

"Fine." He said moodily, and suddenly his absence was sorely missed.

"I'll meet you in our rooms, alright?" I kissed him quickly and smoothed out my robes.

I found Ron in a corner talking to Harry, disgust plastered across his face. Suddenly he saw me.

"Look at her! I can't believe this! He's given her an overdose of Amortentia or something! Harry, _look at her. _Oh mother of Merlin, is that a _hickey_?" I quickly covered my neck. Fuck. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ron said, waving his hands in front of my face like I was a zombie.

"Ron, for fuck's sake, listen! I am married to Severus- happily, I might add- got that? You can't do anything about it."

Ron stared at me in disbelief. "You see!?" He turned to Harry.

Harry looked at me for a moment then said to Ron, "Ron, mate, I think she's serious."

They both gawped at me for several seconds whilst I stood there, arms folded, foot tapping impatiently. I imagined Severus waiting for me back in the dungeons. My stomach gave a jolt at the thought.

"Fucking hurry up and believe me, okay? I've got things to do." And that includes Severus.

"Harry, I caught them practically _shagging _in that corner near the tapestry of Puccini that Dumbledore likes so much. No joke." He nodded like a bobbing Churchill dog, all big eyes and open mouth.

Harry looked at me closely for a while. "Ron, leave her be. It's her love life. Stop being such a prat about it. If she wants to canoodle with Snape- who _is_ her husband, as she pointed out- then that's her decision. Ginny'll know, talk to her. Hermione, go off and do whatever, or whoever, it is you need to do." He raised his eyebrows at me and I scampered off. Cheeky tosser.

I opened the door to our chambers and was immediately pulled against Severus. His hands were in my hair, teeth scraping my shoulder. I let out a moan and the door was kicked closed and I was pushed against it. His passion was extraordinary. I wrapped my legs around his waist, relying on his strength to keep me from falling. He kissed me until I was dizzy, out of breath and then his hands were pushing under my robes, caressing my thighs, rising, reaching my knickers.

I let out a growl of frustration as he stopped and moved his hands to my waist, simply holding me against the wall, gazing at me, eyes fully dilated with arousal. I crooked an angry eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" I hissed and tried to reclaim his velvet mouth. He leaned back smirking. "Severus… please?" I fluttered my eyelashes and gave him my puppy dog eyes, pouting. "Pretty please?" I swiftly rubbed myself against his growing erection and he hissed.

Suddenly, we were desperately ridding each other of our clothes, continuing the feverent kiss. His hands grabbed the underside of my thighs roughly as he carried me towards the bedroom. In his strong arms I was as light as a feather, holding his face to mine, exploring his mouth ardently, my body throbbing with want. We didn't even make it that far in our earnest passion. His lust caused him to push my body into a bookshelf with such force that the half the shelves were emptied, first editions scattering everywhere. Neither of us even cared.

I eagerly continued to strip him of his clothes as my body craved the feel of warm skin on skin. He released me and I landed on my feet and began to kiss down his body, licked the long scar that Lucius Malfoy had left, drawing out a shudder from him.

I soon found myself on my knees, briskly unzipping his flies and tearing down his trousers. I smirked at the tent in his black boxers, before swiftly removing them.

"Oh, Hermione-" He gasped as my tongue softly licked from the base of his shaft to his head before I inhaled his manhood, using my small hands to make up for what I couldn't swallow. He hissed in delight as I quickly lapped up the pre cum threatening to stain the deep wine coloured carpet.

His hands found my hair, and I speedily licked the very tip of his beautiful length. He groaned in pleasure and gently thrust into my mouth. I hummed, eliciting another deep growl from deep within his chest. I removed my mouth teasingly and he moaned in frustration.

He quickly pulled me up, whisking me into his arms after stepping out of his pants. My husband carried me into the bedroom and threw me roughly onto the four-poster before efficiently unhooking my bra. Then he pulled me to the edge of the bed, and tore off my underwear with his teeth, scraping against my skin, making me deliciously wet with anticipation.

"Severus, now!" I demanded through raspy breaths. The bastard found delight in my frustration, and I felt his tongue tease at my entrance to be quickly replaced by two fingers, which like the tongue, was swiftly removed. I growled. He chuckled.

"_I am not kidding, Severus!_" I went to sit up in protest, but he launched himself on top of my body, his hands pinning down my wrists over my head. He was flush against me, his erection hard against my stomach.

He smiled devilishly as he wandlessly conjured green ribbons that tied my hands to the top of the bed. Impressive bit of magic. I cocked an eyebrow as he smirked at me. Then he kissed his way down to my breasts, luxuriously licking his way over to right one, while his hand softly stroked the left. He engulfed my nipple in his mouth, sucking sharply whilst firmly pinching the other. I arched into him as he skillfully coaxed them into hard peaks.

Then he was back to my mouth, gently kissing before thrusting upwards, filling me, much to my fierce delight. I reveled in the feeling of completion and lustfully squirmed when he quit moving, breathing deeply.

"Hermione, look at me," He whispered silkily in my ear. I shuddered with want and he hissed. "Hermione…" I opened my eyes to find him gazing at me with unsuppressed admiration.

I immediately moaned with illicit pleasure as he nearly fully withdrew then plunged his cock deeper inside me. My hips matched his rhythm as I moaned louder and louder whilst he let out sexy growls that made me tremble in need.

My back arched as I was struck with the first telltale signs of my impending orgasm. Severus realized this, and slowed down the pace to draw out the euphoric pleasure even more. I felt his length harden as my inner muscles tensed around it.

Suddenly his lean hips grew harsh and desperate and I knew soon I would be receiving his seed. I moaned out his name to bring him closer, my toes curling.

With a final deep, hard push we both grew rigid with pleasure, arching into each other, letting out synchronized moans of intense pleasure as his come was sent into my body.

.

.

A/N: Thank you to Anubis Ankh for betaing this and to jessicalea123 for helping with lots of the sexy bits ;) Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Odile1001 x


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks past and Severus and I grew closer, having fantastic sex pretty much every night. We became companionable, and he answered any questions. In class, he acted more or less the same as he usually did, but he no longer made snide remarks and once even gave me a point for my perfect Polyjuice Potion (no surprises there).

Soon, he was my favourite person to hang out with and I often spent the nights just with him, talking about anything. He didn't seem to mind this, listening to and answering my questions thoughtfully.

I woke up, overcome with an awful nausea. I gulped and ran into the bathroom, emptying my hollow stomach. Severus came behind me, ready with a potion. I swallowed it gratefully before puking my guts out. Ew.

"I don't feel too good." I said, rushing to brush my teeth. It was lucky that I slept with my hair tied back.

Severus leaned against the doorframe, in all his black-robed glory.

"Take the day off today. I need to go up to breakfast, so, I hope you feel better later."

He rubbed my back and swept away.

I was sick the rest of that day, and when Severus came down to check on me at lunch he brought a tuna sandwich with him.

"Look, there isn't even any butter," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

I took the plate and was about to eat it when I smelt the fish. Ew. Gulp. Ew. I ran to the bathroom again, to throw up again. Severus gave me more potion before returning to his teaching. Fuck, just think of the homework I was missing.

Oh sweet mother of Merlin. I was pregnant. Oh fuck. Fuck.

I grabbed a dressing room and went through the door that took me to the Gryffindor common room. I checked the Hogsmeade notices. This weekend. Okay, I'd calmly get Ginny to go and get me a test. It's fine. Sure, I was quite a bit young, but hey. Me and babies are cool, right? Bloody hell.

I went back to my chambers to sit down and relax. At least the spewing had died down for now. I just hoped Ginny would visit before Hogsmeade.

Sure enough, that night Ginny came into the living room, awkwardly knocking before entering. Severus looked up, sighed, and stalked off to the bedroom.

Ginny looked pale and pasty and she sat down next to me, groaning about being sick.

"I think I'm pregnant," we both said.

I turned to her, seeing a look of shock and amusement on Ginny's face that I was sure matched mine. We both exhaled and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah fucking right!" Ginny cried, wiping tears of laughter from under her eyes, "The same bloody time, and _everything_!"

"What are we going to do?" I giggled, "Who's going to run off to Hogsmeade for tests now? You were my option; I think Severus'd have a heart attack if I asked him."

"Chill out, Harry will get us some. He'll just have to get an extra one." She went off into the kitchen to get some tea. I shouted to Severus if he wanted one and got an affirmative grunt in reply.

"Severus wants one too, Ginny."

She came in with the steaming mugs and called to Snape to get his. He and Ginny were more comfortable now, although Ginny was still wary of him, as if he would deduct points from Gryffindor at any moment.

Severus gave us suspicious glances, asked if I was feeling any better and went back to the bedroom.

"Fine, don't mind me." Ginny said, glaring at the bedroom door. I laughed at her.

"Oh Hermione," She squealed, suddenly her usual hysterical self again, "We are going to go through this together, it's going to be so great! We'll get the cutest baby clothes and matching bibs and toy broomsticks and…" She carried on, whilst I zoned out, nodding and squealing, like the good friend I am.

What would Severus say?

"Okay, okay, we don't even know if we're actually pregnant, you know? We could both just be seriously ill…" I grinned all the same, knowing deep down, that that was highly unlikely. I mean, me and Severus had been having sex without contraceptives for ages now. Very good sex at that.

That weekend, Harry went out to get the tests, skipping in excitement. Ron looked glum; Lavender tried to sort out some of his spots. Ha-bloody-ha.

Ginny and I waited in the Gryffindor common room in avid anticipation, me reading and Ginny trying to concentrate on homework. Harry came back, bag in hand.

Suddenly, I felt very afraid, what if I wasn't pregnant? What if I was, and ended up being a horrible mother? What if…

"Here you go, ladies." Harry passed each of us a glass sphere, much like Neville's remembrall. "It's supposed to turn pink if you are pregnant and black if you aren't. The woman said they were the best…. and the most bloody expensive."

Me and Ginny exchanged glances and held out our hands. Harry dropped the globes into our palms one by one. I could hardly bear to look at it.

It turned a beautiful fuschia. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. Well fuck me. I was pregnant.

I looked over at Ginny. Her face was flooded with colour and she dropped the pink sphere and rushed over to Harry, flinging herself at him and kissing his face. He laughed and hugged her, eyes brimming with tears.

Was this the reaction I was looking for in Severus? Severus. I was carrying our baby. Severus a father. Hmmm. Oh fuck. I'd have to go and tell him.

"I need to go and tell Severus," I said to the ecstatic couple who were sending off patronouses to tell the order and the Weasley's. Mrs Weasley would be utterly delighted.

I sloped off down to the dungeons, dreading the moment I'd tell him. Surely he'd care. He would care, right?

"Severus?" I called, opening the door slowly and going into the kitchen where he was pouring a cup of tea and a cup of coffee.

"There we go." He said, handing me the steaming mug. He looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

I stuttered. His eyebrow was raised. "Come, spit it out."

We both sipped the drinks, eyeing each other.

"Well, Severus I'm pregnant."

Silence. The tea was taken from my hands and set down next to his coffee. He looked at me for a moment before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Really?" He said, breathlessly.

"Yes, I've just taken the test."

I was fiercely embraced and then kissed to within an inch of my life. My flesh was on fire, and I melted into him, kissing back with just as much passion.

Then, he whispered, "Oh Hermione, I love you."

A/N: Sorry for not updating, mucho school work :/ Last chapter up next :) Thanks for the lovely reviews! Odile1001 xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

I stalked into the kitchen, shouting at Severus to hurry up while grabbing the green powder.

"Get a _move_ on, we'll be late!"

He grabbed his cloak and we flooed into our chambers in the dungeons.

"Come _on, _Hermione!" Severus said mockingly as I quickly threw my robes on over my dress.

We gave each other a quick kiss before going through the useful door and ending up behind the teacher's table in the Great Hall. We took our places as Minerva rose and gave a welcoming speech to the school.

The first years stood dripping to one side with Hagrid, and the small girl standing towards the end of a straight line gave me a slight wave and nervous smile.

She was petite with a mane of bushy black hair and a slightly hooked nose that was like a downsized version of Snape's. Her eyes were a sparkling black and her skin was pale with a few freckles sprinked on her nose. My daughter. As beautiful and clever as I could ever have wished for.

McGonagall called the first years out one by one until the name that I was most interested in was called.

"Snape, Sylvie."

She stepped forward blushing slightly as Minerva gave her a small smile and sat down on the dreaded stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and slipped down over her eyes.

I glanced at Severus who was watching intently. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sylvie jumped off the chair and ran over to her house table, grinning up at her father who smiled proudly back after shooting a quick smirk at me.

So, that was one Gryffindor and one Slytherin in the family. Jake, our son had been placed in my house the year before and although he hissed with the other Gryffindors he looked up at Severus and I, giving us a quick, proud smile for his little sister.

"I told you so," Severus said softly in my ear.

I grinned at him, "Oh, shut up. She'll probably be a whiz at Transfiguration though, I'll bet you a galleon."

"Ten she's better at Potions, like Jake," Snape retorted, smirking.

"Done."

We tucked into the appetizing meal, catching up with the other teachers. Neville was on my left, and he talked about his teaching position and congratulated me on becoming Head of Gryffindor and talked about his Hufflepuff daughter, chest swelling in pride. I smiled.

That night, Severus and I went to sleep in each other's arms, as usual.

"I love you, Hermione," He whispered softly, inhaling the scent of my hair like it was a drug and wrapping his arm tighter around my back.

"Love you too." I snuggled into his armpit, smelling the lemony-sandalwood that radiated from him.

Life couldn't be more perfect.

.

_AN: So there you have it, last chapter. Sorry sorry sorry it has been such a long wait I've been extremely busy with exams and drama at school and home :/_

_Thank you for the lovely reviews I have got throughout this story and to all of the people who enjoy reading. _

_Odile1001 xoxo_


End file.
